Tribu Azeria
Summary The Azeria or "Fox Tribes," are haelfling fey who live a hidden life in the hilly lands of the Kinnari Plains. They plant apple orchards in hidden dells, and occasionally trade with the Kinnari. Appearance The Azeria are two to three feet tall, light-weight, with elfen ears and long fingers. Men and women grow long red hair. Eye color varies from gold to hazel. They wear plain wool tunics or leathers, accentuated by complex geometric patterns at the hems of their garments. Most wear caps or hooded capes. Their clothes serve as camouflage. Tattooing and scarification is common. A mature Azerian will have extensive geometric designs at the wrist, elbow, shoulders and jawline, denoting clan and status. Jewelry is uncommon. History The Azeria have an oral history that predates the Kinnari. They describe once being forest dwellers, driven into the Kinnari Plains region by a devastating fire storm. Modern Era Azeria peoples strive to keep their people hidden from the outside world. Adventurers and explorers who run across the Azeria are bribed to keep the location of the people secret. If bribery fails, the Azeria are not above trickery, kidnapping, or even selling an interloper to the Kinnari. Society Azeria are deeply ritualistic, polite to a fault, but distrusting of strangers. All Azeria consider each other as kin. Friendships with outsiders are rare. Azeira share their limited resources among themselves; and any conflicts are resolved by councils of elders. The greatest shame to an Azeria is to be exiled. And this consequence is reserved for only the most severe cases. Men and women are on equal footing in their society. Men tend to stay at home, occupying themselves with farming and local governing. Azerian women are known to go exploring for many decades before marrying and having children. Most Azerians are illiterate. They consider words or graven images quite unlucky. Instead they prize song and poetry--and are known for their extensive memories. Bards are revered in their land. A rare few can read ancient dwarven runes, and sometimes learn more Common tongues. But they keep this ability to themselves. Family Life Azeria marry for life. Marriages can have multiple partners of different sexes or simply be binary. Children are treasured and are protected by all Azerian adults. They come to look at all of the adults in their lives as parents. A young Azerian may call several people "father" or "mother." Azerian youth are encouraged to leave the clans for several years to explore the outer reaches of their lands, called "the First Walk." These are among the few haefling outsiders ever meet. In adulthood, an Azerian is expected to marry and provide for the greater clan through hunting and farming. Elderly Azerians are treated with great respect. The clans will feed and care for them till their dying day. A few elders choose to take "the Last Walk." They travel with a younger relative to the outside world in hopes of having one last adventure, one last tale to be told. Warfare War is almost unknown among the Azeria. They go to great lengths to stay unnoticed by the Tall Ffolk. Most of their weapons are primitive; used for hunting, or driving off large predators. That said, determined Azerians can be dangerous foes. They are almost invisible in their homeland. The warriors are happy to conduct guerilla warfare, slowly wounding a foe, until they can no longer present a threat. Category:Cultures Category:Fey